


Permission

by writeturnlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: The Reader works with the Avengers as they try to stop a threat located near Washington, D.C. When the mission doesn't go as planned, the Reader receives some strong words from Captain America. Just when she thinks he's done punishing her for her rash actions, she learns Steve Rogers has much more to say, and do, to her.
Relationships: Captain America & Black Plus Size Reader, Captain America & Black Reader, Captain America & Reader, Reader & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Black Plus Size Reader, Steve Rogers & Black Reader, Steve Rogers & Plus Size Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Permission

Permission  
(Dark!Nomad Steve x Black Plus Size Reader/Agent)  
By V.C. Turner

I slammed the door as hard as I could when I entered my suite in the residential wing of the Avengers Facility. My heart pounded so hard that I thought it would burst through my ribcage, leaving a gaping hole in my chest.  
That Son of A Bitch had no right to chastise me in front of everyone. He could have waited until after the mission before going on the warpath ... But he didn’t. To my deep disappointment, I discovered that Captain America does have a temper and it’s a bad one. Today, he decided to bless me with it. The glare in his cerulean eyes stole away the beauty that normally dwelled there. Only an all-consuming fire remained; one sparked by rage. Those flames lapped at my soul. I admired him. I feared him. Yet, above all else: I wanted him.  
His anger stemmed from the fact that, as a rule, my job is to be a backup only; to stay behind… And I did stay behind --for the most part.  
It’s my job to make sure the Avengers have eyes and ears where they need them. I’m part of the Second Team. I take care of surveillance. I hack into computer systems and shut them down so the Avengers can go in. I make sure they have the tech they need. Yes, I’m a nerd and I’m proud of it, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to fight.  
I used to be a field agent, but I had an accident a couple of years ago and now I can’t pass the physical testing to go back into the field. That’s fine. I’m a damn good shot. I can still kick some ass, and I train with everyone else. However, I can’t run and I’m unable to do much hand-to-hand combat.  
Right now, my biggest fight is with the battle of the bulge. I’m a little softer around the middle than I’d like to be. My thighs are thick, but they are also powerful. I may not look athletic, but I’m strong, which is why I’m still a part of the Avengers Tactical Unit.  
Today, we were performing an operation in the middle of the Washington, D.C. suburbs. It was supposed to be a recon mission, but we still had to be prepared as if it would end up in a fight.  
A wannabe mobster decided to set up shop in Reston, VA. The Avengers were assigned to take him out before he grew any roots in the community.  
The mission went a little sideways when a minor traffic accident created a scene that drew attention to our operation. The mobster and two of his henchmen ditched their cars and began running into the crowd. Falcon followed one of them into the marketplace, while Bucky headed for another that ran toward the nearby parking garage.  
Steve got into a sparring match with the lead thug and lost his concentration after a passerby started snapping pictures with a flash. It blinded him for a moment, but it was just enough to allow the henchman to knock Cap’s shield from his hand and begin choking him.  
I watched from the surveillance van as they battled for dominance, but I just couldn’t sit there and do nothing. I pulled out my service weapon and exited the back of the vehicle just as Steve’s face began to turn red. I stood several feet away, but I didn’t need to get close. Like I said: I’m a good shot.  
I identified myself to the thug, who kept choking Steve while pressing him into the side of a parked SUV. The blows Steve landed on the guy’s ribs didn’t force the man to release his hold.  
“Let him go or I’ll shoot!” I yelled.  
He didn’t listen, so I stepped closer and issued my final warning.  
“I said let him go!” my voice boomed from somewhere deep inside me.  
He ignored me. It was his last mistake.  
I fired. The man instantly buckled, releasing his grip on Steve and falling to the ground holding both sides of his neck where the bullet pierced his skin; his hands now covering both the entrance and exit wounds. The shot wasn’t fatal. It wasn’t meant to be. I just wanted him to let go of the Captain.  
I did my job; or so I thought.  
Moments later, the clean-up crew and ambulances arrived. They cordoned off the area and began their work.  
As the Avengers team packed up our gear, Steve began to glare at me as he wiped the thug’s blood from his uniform and face. After a few minutes of silent assessment, he finally felt the need to lay into me in front of everyone. I can’t remember all the curses he used, but it was a smattering of “What the hell was that?!” and “I can’t fucking believe you, (y/n)!”  
I honestly stopped listening because the words cut deep into me and I don’t believe an agent should lose control of her emotions in the field. I hated that he chewed me out in front of everyone; especially since we caught all three men and secured them in the prison unit.  
Steve Rogers didn’t see it that way; which is what led me to slamming the door of my apartment at the Avengers Facility.  
I wanted to forget the day; wash it away if I could. I released my from its bun, and got into the shower. I already felt guilty for almost killing someone, but he didn’t have to add to my discomfort by turning on me in front of the team. If Rogers had a problem, he should have talked to me in private.  
After my shower, I went through my normal routine of putting some leave-in conditioner into my natural hair and moisturizing my skin. That’s about all the black girl magic I felt like creating since I was so damned tired. I put on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I planned to settle down for the evening and binge watch something on HBO.  
But things didn’t go as planned.  
The loud knock at 2 a.m. startled me from my slumber on the couch. I shook the cobwebs from my brain and glared at the clock. I then went to the door, looking through the peephole before answering it. I knew it had to be someone with security clearance, but I didn’t expect the man standing there.  
I opened the door to a still-irate Steve Rogers, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants. Good God, I thought to myself, even after a shower and a debriefing, he still wanted to give me hell.  
Fine, I thought. I’ll give this jerk hell right back.  
He stormed into my apartment as if he didn’t need an invitation. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and attempted to stare me down. I’m not tall. I’m average height for a woman, but his size didn’t intimidate me. The crush that I had on him faded to the background as he stood in my apartment trying to make me feel bad for no good reason.  
After several agonizing seconds of silence, he finally blessed me with another tirade.  
“You were supposed to stay in the FUCKING VAN, Y/N!!! What the hell did you think you were doing?!” Steve demanded.  
“Saving your ass!” I bit back with a growl. My arms were crossed against my chest as I stood my ground and looked up at him.  
“I didn’t need saving. Especially not from you!” Steve insisted.  
I rolled my eyes at him so hard it actually hurt.  
“Of course not. You’re CAPTAIN FUCKING AMERICA!! God forbid someone give you a little help from time to time. Maybe you use that shield to protect your fragile ego!” I spat at him.  
He chuckled, but there was no humor in the sound; only anger.  
“You know. You’re on the second team for a reason. You’re the last resort. I didn’t need that,” he said.  
“Well, I’m sorry, but when someone is choking the life out of you, far be it from me to shoot the fucker in the neck so he’d let you go,” I added.  
“That wasn’t your shot to take!” he yelled, stepping closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I visibly shook the image his form created in my head. Not the time, (y/n). Not the time to be thinking about his long, wet hair dangling in his face, or the way his shirt stretched across his broad chest, or his low hanging sweatpants. Shit. I hate him. I needed to battle back my desire and focus on being appropriately pissed off.  
“I took it. I made it. I saved your ass.”  
“And put yourself in the middle of a fight when you were supposed to just stay in the god- damned VAN!" Steve seethed.  
"I saw an opportunity to help, so I did. I did my job!" I told him, flatly.  
"Yeah, well you're suspended from that job for a week," he said, calming slightly.  
"What the Hell? Why would you do that?" I asked, my world crumbling around me. I love my job and I’m good at it. He had no right to take it from me.  
"You didn't follow orders, now you need to pay for that," he answered, his blue eyes darkening and clouding over with something I could not recognize.  
"America's Ass alright - You’re America's Asshole!” I screamed.  
"Oh, I'm an asshole because I want to make sure you don't get killed?!"  
"NO, you're an asshole for taking me off my assignment," I said. I didn’t want him to see the war raging inside of me, so I turned away to wipe the tears spilling from my eyes.  
His words turned me around to face him again.  
"You endangered the mission,” he continued, sounding a little more reasonable, but still pissed off.  
"How?" I inquired. I couldn’t think of a thing I did wrong today.  
Silence fell between the two of us at that moment. My face felt hot and my body reacted to his presence as if an electrical current ran through me, making my muscles shake of their own volition.  
"I can't do my job if I'm worried about you,” Steve said, his voice and body tense.  
"Don't bother worrying about me, Captain. I can obviously take care of myself. Now get out!' I demanded.  
At that moment, I despised the most loved man in America. I wrapped my arms around myself and gestured to the door. He’d benched me from the team. There was really nothing left to say at that point.  
'We're not done talking!” he said in a raised voice.  
Tears threatened to fall again. Why couldn’t he just drop it. Anger never caused me to cry before, but there I was frantically wiping at my eyes.  
“If you’re not going to apologize for berating me in front of everyone, and then taking me off my assignment, then we are done,” I told him, stepping away from him.  
“No, we’re not,” he said.  
"Whoa, that's funny. I thought this was my apartment, and I get to decide who has permission to be here!" I snapped at him.  
Silence filled the room as the two of us stared each other down. I breathed hard, boiling over with anger, and frustratingly aroused by my unwelcome visitor. How dare he invade the sanctity of my home just to come in and scold me again.  
Steve stalked toward me with a storm brewing in his blue eyes. He looked me up and down like an animal that had trapped its prey. I began to back away from him; some sort of survival instinct kicking in because I had no idea what to expect. In just a few steps, I found myself pressed against the living room wall, looking up at him, awaiting another admonishment from the superhero.  
Several seconds passed before I noticed any movement from him. In that moment, Steve appeared to be at war with his better demons; trying to decide what he wanted to do with me. He licked his lips as he looked into my eyes. His hot breath fanned my face. I tried, and failed, to tear myself from his gaze. He reached for me; the movement so subtle that I didn’t notice it until the fingers of his right hand began cradling the nape of my neck, his thumb stroking my jawline.  
Steve leaned forward, his beard lightly grazing my cheek as he whispered in my ear.  
"I'm not looking for forgiveness, and I'm way past asking permission," he growled.  
Steve’s mouth quickly descended on mine, his lips almost punishing me with his own brand of fierce passion. He dominated the kiss like he commanded his missions; knowing full well what he was doing and what the outcome would be. He kissed, licked, and nibbled on my lips until we were both breathless. I clung to him like a drowning woman clutching a life preserver, nevertheless, I kissed him back in an attempt to satisfy my own hunger for him. My heart beat a frenzied rhythm as his heated kiss threatened to burst me into flames.  
He tore his mouth from mine long enough to look me in the eyes and what I saw there terrified me more than his yelling or chastising ever could. I saw a flash of something deeper than the professionalism and friendship that I’d seen when I originally joined the team. It appeared to be the face of someone racked by concern, burning with desire, and yearning for something he could not express with words.  
His eyes never left mine as he slowly sank to his knees. He then glared at my attire as if he was offended by the presence of the garments in front of him. He removed my shorts and panties with one smooth movement. I don’t even remember stepping out of them. I just remember his fingertips grazing my skin, then exposing my most intimate areas to his solicitous gaze.  
His hands sunk into the ample flesh of my thighs, squeezing them as he gently spread them apart.  
“If ordering you around doesn’t get you to behave, maybe this will,” Steve offered.  
He placed my right thigh on his left shoulder, looked up at me, smiled, and dove into my already wet folds. The sensation of his tongue making slow circles around my clit nearly made my knees buckle. He lapped and sucked at my treasure like a starving man. My head fell back against the wall, making a soft thud as my eyes closed and I tried to wrap my brain around what he was doing to me.  
I buried my fingers in his long, dark blonde locks as he pulled my clit between his lips and began sucking on it as he flicked it with his tongue. My body began to move on its own, but his powerful body pinned me in place as he tortured me with his mouth. Steve would lick, nibble, and suck on my lower lips until I was shaking in his arms. I didn't want to cum while standing up. I honestly didn't think I could, but Steve’s expert attention challenged that belief.  
The coil building up inside me threatened to burst if he continued.  
As soon as my hands began pressing his head forward, his pace slowed. He spread my lips further apart, licking a path the length of pussy until he continued to drive me insane. I couldn’t speak. I could only release a moan that escalated in volume with each pass of his tongue. He swirled his tongue around my clit, edging me so close that I almost saw stars.  
Steve dove deeper into me with his tongue. He mercilessly flicked my sensitive bud until I couldn’t take it any longer. My release ever so close, I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, hoping he’d send me over the precipice. But he didn’t. He continued to suck, and stimulate me until my body wilted against the wall, and my eyes closed.  
Then he stopped. The cold absence of his touch left me shuddering.  
"St - Steve," I moaned in protest without ever opening my eyes.  
He didn't answer.  
I then felt the sensation of being lifted and carried out of the room. It took only seconds for me to find myself in the bedroom, sprawled across the unmade bed on display to his hungry eyes. The feeling of fear returned, only this time it was due to not knowing what he would do next. I no longer worried about my safety. I worried about what he could do to my heart once he was done satisfying the both of us.  
Steve stared down at me, his eyes feasting on my body as fiercely as he’d feasted on my flesh. After scanning me from head to toe, he finally spoke, although his words sounded like a growl more than anything else.  
“Take off your shirt,” he ordered.  
I obeyed without question, pulling the thin garment over my head and exposing the remainder of my naked body to his scorching blue eyes. He licked his lips. I’d never felt so desired in my life. Men don’t normally look at me with lust in their eyes. I’m not used to it. I have round hips, thick thighs, large breasts, etc. There’s plenty of sand in my hour-glass figure.  
Steve, however, didn’t seem to mind. His gaze raked over me so hard that I trembled beneath the weight of it.  
After watching me undress, he slowly stripped down in front of me, giving me a good look at his god-like body and impressive manhood. He then descended on the bed to join me. I slid my feet under the comforter and pulled the sheet over me. Steve silently shook his head and pulled the cotton fabric away from my bare skin.  
“Don’t cover up,” he said.  
I didn’t question his motives, but at the same time I couldn’t look directly at him. Instead, my eyes darted around the room because his appraisal of me made me nervous. Why would he want to see me like this? Why did he need to drink me in like a man desperate to find nourishment in every curve my body provided him?  
Steve scooted closer and pulled me into his arms. I basked in his warmth as he placed heated kisses in my neck just before lifting my chin and capturing my lips with his. This kiss felt different; more passionate and primal than the first. His hands caressed every inch of my exposed skin, igniting each nerve ending they left in their wake.  
It felt like hours as he explored every inch of my overheated flesh. His hands worshipped my body as his kiss lingered and his tongue sought out mine and wrestled it into submission. My arms wrapped around his neck. I enjoyed his touch; drunk on our combined lust. He was stoking a fire inside me that I thought would never be quenched. My core throbbed with need for him to fill me up and finally make me whole; even though I worried that all of this was temporary.  
Steve’s lips moved away from mine and he began exploring my body with his mouth. He placed hot, wet kisses along every inch of my skin until I felt as if I’d burst into flames. He started at my neck, working his way down to my collarbone, then to my right breast. He nipped and licked at flesh there until he found the nipple, placing it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. He then gave the same treatment to the left breast, sucking and licking the areola until I cried out from the exquisite pleasure.  
He moved down my stomach and I stopped breathing, squeezing my eyes shut and expecting him to be disgusted by my love handles. Instead, the naughty lead Avenger placed tiny love bites on my body as if they were badges of honor commemorating his lust for me.  
Steve made his way to the juncture between my thighs, then got up on his knees and looked down into my eyes.  
“Roll over,” he said.  
Again, I listened to him without question, rolling over on my stomach and waiting for his next direction.  
“On your knees,” he added.  
He planted kisses along my spine while his hands slid up my body. I felt his hands grip my hips as he pulled upward and slowly sank me onto his ridgid length. Pleasure, shock, fullness, and ecstasy rippled through me. My head fell backward onto his shoulder as his hands traced their way up my body and cupped my breasts, kneading them gently.  
Steve lifted me up and down on his cock at a slow, steady pace, leaving me both breathless and speechless. I could only moan as he slowly rocked into me; his erection seeming to get harder and hotter with each stroke.  
The sound of wet flesh slapping wet flesh filled the room. He moved one of his hands down so that he could use his middle finger to make slow circles around my engorged clit.  
“Good girls get to cum,” Steve growled into my ear, “Are you a good girl?”  
I opened my mouth to answer him, but I couldn’t speak. I could only feel him deep inside me as he kept hitting my g-spot just right.  
“Steve,” I finally managed to say in a breathless whisper.  
“Are you a good girl?” he asked again, pumping into me and circling my nub just enough to take me to the edge, but not over it.  
I nodded.  
“I need to hear you, sweetheart. Are you a good girl?”  
“Yes!” I screamed.  
Steve nearly pulled all the way out of me, then thrust back in again, deeper than before. I screamed his name.  
“Are you going to listen to me when I tell you to do something?” he growled as he pumped into me again and again with long, determined strokes.  
“Yes!”  
Steve nibbled on my neck and continued to stroke his cock into me. My pussy clenched and milked his dick as I my hands grasped his thighs for support. My channel started to spasm; my orgasm only seconds away. He slowed a little, but didn’t stop.  
“Are you my good girl?!” he asked as he fought to retain control of his own release.  
“Yes!” I screamed.  
“Say you’re my good girl, and I’ll let you cum, (y/n),” he ordered.  
“I’m your good girl. I’m your good girl!” I nearly shouted.  
His control finally broke. His left arm held me in place as he picked up the pace. He pounded into me with a fierce determination as his right hand furiously flicked my clit. The coil building up inside me snapped and I exploded - my orgasm taking over my entire being as I screamed the last bit of air out of my lungs and went limp around him.  
Steve went rigid behind me, his hot seed shooting into me and marking my insides as his own. My channel continued to spasm around him; his fingers still stroking me as I came again at their touch. He slowly lowered me onto the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to my sweat soaked face.  
I must have passed out because when my eyes opened, he was lying next to me, wiping me off with a wet washcloth, then dabbing me dry with a soft towel. He covered me up with the sheet after pulling me into his arms. My body hummed in contentment.  
Exhausted. Sated. I draped myself across his chest. His large hands made lazy strokes up and down my back. My eyes closed. My entire body tingled from a level of satisfaction I didn’t think humanly possible.  
“Steve,” I began, after I was finally able to form words.  
“Hmm,” he said, the husky sound rumbling beneath me.  
“I’m not sorry I saved you, but I am sorry I made you angry,” I whispered.  
He wrapped both arms around me and held me tightly to his chest.  
“I was more scared than angry,” he confessed, “What if one of his buddies realized you were a threat and tried to….I know you saved my life back there. I’m thankful for that, but you also put yourself in the line of fire, and I don’t want to lose the woman I love.”  
I sat upright when he said those words. Although Captain America has a reputation for being honest, I couldn’t believe that he felt that way about me. How could he? I’m average. I’m literally the girl next door. I figured this night was about lust; a physical manifestation of something much more primal than romantic.  
“But … I thought ...I thought you were just horny,” I offered, looking down on his confused expression.  
“Y/N,” he began as he reached up to stroke my cheek, “Come here.”  
He pulled me toward him and I willingly snuggled up against him again, burying my face into the crook of his neck. His arms encircled my waist. Steve’s hand made its way from my waist to the swell of my ass where he gave it a gentle squeeze, he then pulled my thigh upward so that it draped across his lower body. I could feel his hot length pressing against me and once again, my treasure flooded with moisture, ready to partake in whatever pleasure he felt willing to provide.  
Despite his growing erection, he gently caressed my forearm and continued speaking.  
“Y/N, look, you obviously turn me on. Everything about you is sexy to me: your body - every delicious curve on you drives me insane. You’re beautiful, smart, stubborn and strong. I promise: I will make love to you properly in the morning, but after the day we had … I wanted to make you feel good,” Steve explained.  
“You did,” I purred into his shoulder, “And I love you for it...I love you for a lot of reasons.”  
He smiled, lifting my chin and capturing my lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned heated as his hands freely roamed my body once again.  
After several moments, Steve rolled on top of me, sheathing himself inside my heat as if he’d finally found home. His hips rocked into me; slow, deep strokes that seemed to torture both of us with unyielding pleasure.  
“I...I thought you said you’d make love to me in the morning,” I panted, my hands grasping his perfect ass as I pulled him deeper inside me.  
Steve nibbled my neck as he spoke, slowly grinding into me as he moaned his next words.  
“Sweetheart,” he said, “It is morning.”


End file.
